Värtland
Värtland is the northernmost continent in the world of Olegaia. It is the home of the Vikings, a warlike breed of Humans who prey upon the surrounding nations and themselves. Despite its large size, Värtland is only sparsely populated with most Vikings living along the southern shores. Some live deeper inland and to the even more barren regions to the north, but mostly those regions are left to the wilds. The Nôrns also make their home in Värtland, living in the frigid northwestern parts of the continent. They often find themselves at odds with the Human Norsemen, mainly over cultural differences. Many other species make their home in the North, too, ranging from Yetis to Werefolk, but none can match the political power and importance the dominant Norse culture has. History The Vikings have very little written information on the history of their lands or culture. Most of it is related via the telling of tales and stories, which are often nothing more than boasts of previous battles and wars fought by the Norsemen. As such, the history of Värtland and its people is largely shrouded in myth and legend. It is believed that the gods created Värtland and Torrik created many of its inhabitants. Over time, the Norse became the dominant power, largely due to their penchant for battle and lust for conquest. Their Dwarven allies dug deeper into their mountains, caring not for the problems of the outside world, leaving Värtland open for Human Nordic domination. Geography Värtland is a harsh land, where warmth is rare and sunlight a welcome everyday gift. It is a frigid land, ruled by coldness. Most of the north is covered by a permanent, thick layer of snow and only a handful of small tribes make their living there. The southern parts are home to thick forests and knows periods of thaw. Värtland is mountainous and its soil little fertile, which often leads to violent disputes and internal warfare amongst its inhabitants. The brutal reality of Värtland's nature is a main reason for the Nords' raiding lifestyle and bleak outlook on life. What they cannot grow or make, they simply take. As it is in nature, so it is in Viking culture: the strong survive at the cost of the weak. Political landscape The northern continent is hardly welcoming to strangers and Nords rarely venture south in exchange of culture and information, so little is known about the political structure of Värtland. The Vikings are ruled by a High King, who is said to be elected by the Thing, a gathering of Norse freemen. His actual political power is almost non-existent, though, as most of the jarls rule their lands and holds as actual kings. Like the Orcs of Baltarok, the Nords live together in clans and tribes. Infighting between the clans is common, as they all struggle for arable land, prestige and power in general. Species On a continent the size of Värtland, it is no wonder many species call it home. Värtland has never been united as one and most species live in their own communes, governing themselves. Norsemen Main article: Norsemen Nôrns Main article: Nôrns Dwarves Main article: Dwarves Yetis Main article: Yetis